somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Minor Characters in AI: The Somnium Files
This is a list of minor characters that appear or are mentioned in AI: The Somnium Files, the Lemniscate YouTube series,'' and in other relevant media. These characters are either mentioned by name, appear without a given profile, or simply have a minor cameo reference to them. Characters A-set's Camerawoman A camerawoman who works for Lemniscate, serving as the camera operator for one of A-set's videos in her Lemniscate YouTube series, titled "A-set Reservations Unknown." She toured around Tokyo with A-set as they vlogged at different locations in the city. Assault Suspect A local unnamed thug, a suspect on the assault and murders of various women. Declared legally unstable, he has been previously sent to a special hospital instead of being charged with 1st-degree murder for his crimes. Because of this, he has evaded a prison sentence, and once he's released from the hospital, he continues with his crime spree at will. He became Hayato Yagyu's first victim, who shot and killed him at the Harbor Warehouse District while the man remained unarmed. Beer-Ad Girl Hanayo Nasu's older sister, who worked as the cover girl for a scratch-off beer ad, dressed in a bikini. Kaname Date finds her cute, occasionally drooling when seeing her poster. Boss's Ex-boyfriend An old boyfriend that Boss used to date in high school. His most notable aspect was that, at least according to Boss, he had balls so large they remind her of soccer balls or volleyballs. It's more than likely that she was simply exaggerating his endowment. Boy Band An unnamed boy band, made up of 4 performers. Boss is a big fan of the group, naming each of them as her "husbands." In Spring 2020, they transferred over to Lemniscate as their new talent. Bullies A group of bullies that beat up Mizuki Okiura in 5th grade (2018). This incident motivated Kaname Date to train Mizuki in martial arts for self-defense, which awakened her superhuman gene and gave her powers. After Mizuki's training was complete, the bullies picked on another kid, and Mizuki retaliated by breaking their front teeth. Central Hospital Director The director at Central Hospital. As one of the top officials at Central Hospital, he apparently subjects some of the nurses at the hospital to sexual harassment. Boss uses her knowledge of the Hospital Director's prolific activities to blackmail him into allowing ABIS to take patients to Police Headquarters without proper paperwork and processes. Chinpei Wagai's Brother The unnamed older brother of Chinpei Wagai. While never mentioned in-game, Chinpei's FILE description states that he dislikes his brother. It is unclear as to why there would be friction between the two Wagai brothers. Cleaning Lady The cleaning lady at Police Headquarters, or most specifically, the cleaning lady for the B6th floor of the. According to Aiba, she sometimes hides inside a locker in the Psync Room. However, Date appears to be the only person capable of hearing her voice. Detective Akasaka ''Main article: Akasaka A detective of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Homicide Branch, part of Investigation HQ. He's the lead detective on the Murder of Shoko Nadami, and potentially the entire New Cyclops Serial Killings case. During his investigation on November 2nd, his team received a phone call from Prisoner #89 at Fuchu Prison about the case. The following day, Akasaka got in contact with Kaname Date about the phone call. Dora Dora Owner and Patrons Dora Dora is a private-room mahjong parlor located near Third Street, Shinjuku. The parlor is owned by a single individual, who also runs the place themself. On November 2nd, 2019, in Branch B of the story, So Sejima visited Dora Dora and spent all night playing against three strangers who also visited the parlor. It's believed that the owner of Dora Dora is in So's pocket, and with three complete strangers sharing a private room with him, this makes So's alibi weak to scrutiny in regards to the alleged murder of Iris Sagan. Fluer Ichaji Main article: Fluerichaji Fluer Ichaji is a fan of A-set and an artist on To-Witter. She occasionally draws characters from her favorite video games and talks about Spike Chunsoft related news. She was commissioned by Ota Matsushita to make the art to his To-Witter banner. Grandpa Kuranushi Grandpa Kuranushi was Boss's grandfather, who passed away many years ago. Boss keeps his death mask within her office as a memento of him. Kappa A kappa that lives in So Sejima's koi pond. A mythological creature believed to be simply an urban legend, yet despite this it rests within the Sejima Residence without worry. Lemniscate Talent The various talent featured at Lemniscate, seen in their promotional video on TV. Some are singular idols, while others form idol groups together. These talents are: * Dark Zone Kalimas (idol group) ** Iruka (member) * Runedoyer * Magnuspiel (band) ** Nasubo (member) * Payasi Samba (group) ** Hayashi Vongole (member) * Shinsenchatran ** Masanori * Quintenrapkone * Yankichi Cinema * LUE 42 Ma A hostess at a bar that Boss frequented. She passed away shortly before the events of the game, to which Boss erected a tombstone at her office in memory of her. Mario Boss's best friend, a police mannequin with audio voice response. Boss talks to him whenever she wants to vent about her troubles. It is unclear if Mario has preset recorded audio or if he retains some sort of sentience. If the latter is true, then he is in a NILE group chat with Boss and other Tokyo MPD members. Merman A merman that lives within So Sejima's koi pond. A mythological creature believed to be simply an urban legend, yet despite this he lives within the Sejima Residence and is rather sociable. Unaffiliated with Sunfish Pocket or any of the mermaids within. Missing Child (and her Parents) Main article: Disappearance at Bloom Park An unnamed young child who was reported missing by her parents at Bloom Park. A few years before the Chemical Plant Explosion closed down the park, the child and her parents spent one day at Bloom Park, riding the merry-go-round, but as she passed behind the central pillar in the ride, the child mysteriously disappeared. The only other contact they managed to get with the lost child is a text message that read "Daddy? Mommy? I can't find my head." Once the park was closed and deconstruction began in the park, the skull of a young child was found underneath the merry-go-round, and the urban legend of the missing child began to spread. This urban legend was told by Hitomi Sagan to Iris Sagan, who later recounted it in the Lemniscate YouTube series for the video "There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute!" MPD Director (and Higher-Ups) The Director at Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, the man in charge of the entire organization and considered one of the higher-ups. Boss reports directly to the Director as part of her duties as ABIS Commander, and obeys all his orders. As the strongest force within the Department, the Director and the other higher-ups have manipulated evidence and case files to fit the benefit of the Department and avoid scandals, such as covering up Detective Hayato Yagyu's murders, hiding the identity of the Cyclops Serial Killer, and restricting any knowledge of ABIS and the Psync System. The Director and higher-ups are tied to So Sejima, who uses his knowledge of the Psync System and Parasitism as blackmail to do his biding, allowing So Sejima (and Saito Sejima while as a parasite inside his own father) to affect police investigation from the inside. Mr. Okiura Renju Okiura's father, also referred to as Mizuki Okiura's grandfather, was the founder of Okiura Fishery, mentioned various times in the game whenever Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse is featured in the story. Renju's father was born during a shipwreck and, due to his superhuman strength and capabilities, was able to be raised by dolphins, eventually reaching land and learning about human culture. His superhuman genus skipped a generation, giving Mizuki incredible superhuman strength while Renju's gene became suppressed. In 2002, he passed away due to an illness, and soon after, Renju gave away his ownership of Okiura Fishery in exchange for managing the aforementioned Cold Storage Warehouse. Nurse(s) At various points in Branch AA of the story (Ota Route and Mizuki Route), a single or multiple nurses are mentioned to be caring for Ota Matsushita and So Sejima (as a parasite inside Iris Sagan) while they stay at the hospital. Whether or not the nurse in question is Hanayo Nasu herself is unclear. Original Cyclops Killings Victims The 4 victims of the Original Cyclops Serial Killings. These women were targeted by Rohan Kumakura, who captured them, and were ultimately killed by Saito Sejima before having their right eyes ripped out by Rohan. The killings began in May 2013, starting with two women (who appear to be housewives) at separate occasions, the first strangled at the Kabasaki Chemical Plant, and the second beaten to death in the Okutama Mountains. They were followed by a third victim (who appears to be an office lady) soon after, who was shot in the head at the Harbor Warehouse District. In September 2013, the final victim (who appears to be a fashionista of sorts) was killed in what is implied to be the Chemical Plant again, this time being stabbed several times in the neck and chest area. The last victim in particular struck close to mind for Saito, since, in his dreams, she would appear more vividly than the other victims and acted as a physical representation of his father, So Sejima . PA Announcer A woman who works at Central Hospital and operates the building's PA system from her station. Staff members reach over to her in order to call people and make announcements across the building, such as calling Shizue Kuranushi to head to the Nurse's Station. Policeman Main article: Policeman The Policeman is an officer for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department that generally appears as part of the First Response Teams at different crime scenes. He tends to strike up conversations with Kaname Date whenever he can, such as mentioning the heating fiber that all police officers wear. Often states that he and the other policemen searched each crime scene and come up empty-handed, only for Date to easily find some hidden clue or evidence that had not been spotted prior. He was among the first officers to enter the crime scene where Manaka Iwai (believed to be Iris Sagan) was first sighted, but by the time he and other officers arrived, the body was gone. Six years ago, in 2013, the policeman mistook Rohan Kumakura as Detective Hayato Yagyu, due to the act of parasitism, and let him loose, indirectly causing the Break-In at the Sagan Residence, where Hitomi took a dangerous injury to her right shoulder. Police Recruit A brand new female police recruit from the Metropolitan Police Academy, temporarily working at the MPD. Her temporary position seems to be related with ABIS in some way, or she is at least familiar enough with the commander Shizue Kuranushi to be given some minor assignments from her. Boss assigns her to pick up Mizuki at Marble on November 3rd and take her to the Date Residence, where she spent some time with Mizuki before heading home for the day. On November 5th , the recruit is assigned to take Mizuki back home once again, after interrogations at HQ were over, where Mizuki witnesses So Sejima and Hitomi Sagan speaking within the Toyosu neighborhood in the Koto District. Priest A local priest to lives at Ikume Shrine and attends to it. He is first heard in 2018, when Mizuki Okiura knocked down a tree at the shrine during training, and is heard once again in February 2020, when his voice mentions that he replanted the tree. In both instances, the priest is never seen, and in the 2020 event, only Kaname Date could hear his voice. Psyncers The various Psyncers who are a part of the Advanced Brain Investigation Squad, led by Shizue Kuranushi. It's been mentioned that there are 6 Psyncers in total at ABIS, but only one of them, Kaname Date, is currently known. Publishing Company Editor An editor of an unnamed publishing company. They became acquainted with Ota Matsushita, who took it as an opportunity to publish his first Light Novel and drop out of college. However, the few texts that they exchanged with each other never lead to any novel being published, and communication between Ota and the Editor stopped. Radio Host The host of a radio show that delivers news over radio broadcast for his programing. On November 2nd and 3rd, he reports on the death of Shoko Nadami and the Incident at Minato District Highway. Reika Main article: Reika Reika is a hostess who works at the cabaret club "Tiefblau". She is acquainted with Kaname Date due to his frequent patronage at the club, with Reika being the subject of Date's constant affection and desire. While their relationship started out as normal hostess and customer, Reika has since started distancing herself from Date's constant affection, including blocking his phone number. So Sejima's housekeeper A housekeeper who works for So Sejima and takes care of his mansion. In the Annihilation Route, the housekeeper finds So Sejima's corpse inside the vase at the mansion. So Sejima's secretary A female secretary who works for So Sejima, handling various minor tasks that So himself doesn't need to handle. In late October, Inmate #89 sent a call to Sejima's office, which the secretary picked up and later passed on to So himself. In the early parts of the story, So would claim that his secretary didn't pass #89's call to him, in order to avoid being associated with the criminal. So Sejima's wife The unnamed late wife of So Sejima and mother of Saito Sejima. She passed away in 1989 via maternal death while giving birth to Saito. She is mentioned many times but never described in detail. It's been stated that Saito became the psychopathic murderer he's known for due to both his brain dysfunction and the lack of a maternal figure in his life. By early 2001, her 42 year old husband would begin an intimate relationship with the 18 year old Manaka Iwai, which brings forth Saito's wrath against his father. Street Boss and Initiate Two members of the Kumakura Family from 2001. The initiate was a brand new recruit at the time, while the street boss had enough influence in the family to earn the title he bears. They both accompanied Rohan Kumakura to respond to So Sejima's call, in order to cover up the murder of Manaka Iwai. Their faces are left unseen, but their figures can be seen digging up a grave for Manaka at the Okutama Mountains. Sunfish Pocket Chef and Line Cook The Chef and Line Cook that work at Sunfish Pocket. They can be heard bickering in the kitchen area while the maid cafe is operational. The Chef has a noticeable British accent and constantly berates his Line Cook for his cooking. Terminally-Ill Child A terminally-ill child suffering from a brain tumor, mentioned by Ota Matsushita during one of his sockpuppeting events. Ota explains that this child is a big fan of A-set, but they weren't given too much time to live. Because of that, A-set decided to write her debut song, "Invincible Rainbow Arrow," in honor of this child. It's possible that this terminally-ill child doesn't actually exist, and is instead a cover story created by A-set to hide a different potential source of inspiration: her own terminal brain tumor. A-set hid her secret from nearly everyone around her, with only Hitomi Sagan and Renju Okiura knowing, so it's likely that Ota does not know the potential truth about the "terminally-ill child." X An unnamed man, simply named X, was a high ranking executive of the Kumakura Family. He and some other executives led various life insurance scams and murders, in which Renju Okiura assisted them while he was in high school. X and the other Kumakura members were not pursued by the police for some time, due to the police believing the victims had died from other causes. Eventually, X became Hayato Yagyu's last victim as a freelance vigilante when he was killed in the early 2010s, which instigated Rohan Kumakura in hiring Hayato as the assassin "Falco." Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters Category:Minor Characters